An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits or electrical components using a mechanical assembly. Connectors typically have male components designated as “plugs” and female components designated as “jacks.” The electrical connectors may be used to interconnect components carrying a wide variety of signal types, including radio frequency (RF) signals.